Pure Hearted Skylark
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Hibari memutuskan suatu hal yang tak terduga! Reaksi apa yang akan di berikan Giotto?  Now, up to M rated. Based on Nakamura Shungiku's manga; Junjou Romantica. First collab with Casey Park. Yaoi, of course. Don't like, don't read.
1. Confession of Love

**Pure Hearted Skylark**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!** Belongs to **AMANO AKIRA**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI** (_Collab with_) **CASEY PARK**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Hikari Ai: Dan entah sudah ke berapa kalinya bilang begini, tapi ya…

Ryuzaki: _Aloha_, para _Lady_!

All: (_Sweatdrop_)

Hikari Ai: Err… Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Ryuzaki: Heeeh, ya sudah kalau begitu…

Hikari Ai & Ryuzaki: Enjoy this fic!

.

.

.

**Pure Hearted Skylark**

**Page 1: Confession of Love**

.

.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_A-apa?"_

.

.

.

Apa?

Apa katanya?

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulangi, Hibari-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu hanya membuang muka.

"Kau mendengarnya, Giotto." Tukasnya datar. Ku remas jemariku dengan keras.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Ia menatapku tajam; menusuk.

"Kenapa, katamu?" Aku menghela napas panjang. Ia terlihat marah.

"Karena ini adalah _takdir_!"

Ku pandangi bocah yang ada di hadapanku ini dengan heran. Heran sekaligus malu. Tak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat itu. Pasti sangat memalukan.

Ya ya ya, aku tahu alasannya mengatakan ini semua adalah _takdir_.

Ini semua berawal dari 3 tahun yang lalu, ketika adik iparku membicarakan soal "_Takdir_". Terserah, kalian mau menyebutnya apa.

.

.

.

**[**_**FLASHBACK**_**]**

.

.

.

06.29 PM.

Jam 06.29 PM.

Oh sial! Aku telat!

Padahal pertemuannya akan di mulai jam 07.00 nanti, bisa-bisanya aku telat! Dari apartemenku menuju hotel Teitou kan lumayan jauh! Harusnya aku berangkat dari jam 06.00 tadi! Bodoh sekali!

Harus lewat jalan pintas!

Ku larikan kedua kakiku ke sebuah gang kecil yang nantinya akan tembus dekat hotel Teitou. Yah, semoga saja aku masih ingat seluk beluk gang itu. Apa boleh buat, waktunya semakin dekat!

.

.

.

"Kembalikan dompetku, nanas sialan!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Kyouya-_kun_."

… Eh?

Suara siapa tadi?

Aku berhenti sejenak. Kelihatannya ada yang sedang di peras di sekitar sini.

Eh, tapi aku juga harus buru-buru ke hotel Teitou! Sekitar 30 menit lagi, pertemuannya akan di mulai. Tapi, kalau pun benar ada yang sedang di peras…

.

.

.

"Kembalikan dompetku, nanas bodoh!" geram seorang pemuda berambut ebony. Pemuda yang satu lagi, hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Kufufu, sejak tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu terus. Aku cukup tersinggung lho, Kyouya-_kun_." Pemuda itu semakin menarik seringaiannya.

Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa senjata andalannya, sepasang Tonfa. Membiarkan dirinya tanpa senjata itu sama saja menyerahkan diri untuk di bunuh.

"Huh, nih ku kembalikan." Ujar sang _indigo_ seraya mengulurkan dompet milik _ebony_. Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dompet miliknya, sang _indigo_ langsung mendorong tubuh sang _ebony _dengan keras ke arah tembok.

"Apa yang-" sang _ebony_ langsung menghentikan kalimatnya begitu tubuh sang _indigo_ mulai menghimpitnya.

"Kau manis sekali." Gumam sang _indigo_, tepat di telinga sang _ebony_. Sang _ebony_ berusaha menjauhkan jarak antara keduanya, namun sia-sia. Tenaga si nanas _indigo_ itu jauh lebih besar di banding dirinya.

"Menjauh dariku, nanas mesum!" teriaknya.

"Tidak mau, kufufu."

"Kau-"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Ku pandangi mereka berdua dengan datar.

"Yang kau lakukan itu tindakan kriminal." ucapku sambil menunjuk bocah berambut _indigo_ yang tengah menghimpit seorang bocah berambut _ebony_.

"Lebih baik hentikan sekarang juga atau ku telepon polisi." Ancamku sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamku. Pemuda berambut _indigo_ itu hanya berdecih pelan. Ia langsung melepaskan himpitannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kami.

Huh, baru begitu saja sudah kabur.

Dasar… Ku pikir harus menggunakan kekerasan, eh tidak tahunya, hanya dengan ancaman langsung kabur.

Bukannya aku tidak mau menghajarnya, aku hanya tidak suka menggunakan cara kekerasan.

Ku lirik pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang sedang memungut dompet miliknya. Ia langsung menatapku dengan tajam. Lho? Kenapa sih, bocah itu?

Ku perhatikan pemuda itu.

Dia masih SMA, toh! Terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan itu; seragam SMA yang terkenal di Namimori.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa anak muda sepertimu masih berkeliaran di luar? Hey, ini sudah malam!" aku menghela napas panjang. Ku lihat anak muda itu hanya terdiam sambil memegang erat dompet miliknya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menceramahimu," ku lirik jam tanganku. Jam 06.45. Oh sial, aku sudah telat sekali! Dan lagi, di mana aku? Aku tidak tahu tempat ini! Apa karena aku berusaha menolong anak ini?

"Maaf, apa kau tahu jalan menuju hotel Teitou dari sini? Aku tersesat." Ujarku. Sejenak, ku lihat raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ah, aku juga ada urusan di sana. Ikut aku." Perintahnya. Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berlari.

"Apa kita akan naik taxi atau semacamnya?" tanyaku. Aku melihat jam tanganku. _Duh_, apa mungkin sampai tepat pada waktunya?

"Tidak. Jika kita lari, maka kita akan lebih cepat sampai." Jawabnya datar.

Dan kami pun menghentikan percakapan kami.

'_Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah takdir.'_

'_Kita di ciptakan untuk saling bertemu.'_

.

.

.

Hotel Teitou, 06.54 PM.

Aku memasuki _lobby _hotel Teitou dan segera ke meja resepsionis. Seorang wanita yang menjaga di sana pun menyambutku.

"Selamat malam, bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah. Aku pun mencoba menarik napas dengan teratur. Napasku masih terlihat putus-putus. Huh, pasti karena lari tadi.

"Ruang pertemuan dengan Hibari, _please_." Ujarku, begitu ku rasa napasku sudah tidak putus-putus lagi. Wanita itu menatap sebuah kertas yang tertempel di mejanya.

"Ruang 1818, di lantai 8, _sir_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke arah lift. Ku lihat bocah tadi masih tetap mengikutiku.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Segera saja ku masuki lift itu. Baru saja akan ku pencet tombol untuk menutup pintu lift, bocah tadi langsung menahan pintu lift.

"Tunggu, aku mau masuk." Ujar bocah berambut _ebony _itu. Napasnya sama sekali tidak terlihat putus-putus sepertiku. Ia pun langsung masuk.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini." Ujarku berusaha mencairkan suasana. Suasana dari tadi hening sekali.

"Ya." balasnya singkat. Ia membuang muka. _Sialan!_

"Hm, oh iya, kau mau ke lantai berapa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia menatapku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Lantai 8."

Eh? Lho, kok sama?

Ah, _positif thinking_ dulu, Giotto!

"Oh, berarti tujuan kita sama." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Sesaat, ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget. Namun, detik berikutnya, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi yang biasanya; datar.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, kami berdua langsung berlari lagi. Bocah tadi mengekor di belakangku. Lho, kok? Ah, sudahlah.

Eh, wanita resepsionis tadi bilang ruangan nomor 1818 kan? Oh _my_, banyak sekali ruangan di lantai ini! Ku amati satu per satu papan nomor ruangan di pintu-pintu yang berderet itu.

1827. 1859. 1869. 1886. 1833. 1880.

1818.

1818.

Di mana sih ruangan nomor 1818?

"Tuan, harap tenang. Jangan berlari di lorong." Peringat seorang wanita berseragam ala _maid_ yang tengah berdiri di belakangku_._ Uh, mungkin dia bisa memberitahuku di mana ruangan nomor 1818! Ku balikkan tubuhku, menatap _maid_ itu dan bocah tadi.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru! Bisa kau beritahukan, di mana ruangan nomor 1818?" tanyaku. Sesaat, ku perhatikan wajah bocah itu terlihat kaget; sangat kaget.

"Di ujung lorong, tuan." Jawab _maid_ itu. Aku segera berlari.

"Hey, tunggu!" panggil bocah tadi di belakangku. Ah, sudahlah! Mau apa sih, bocah itu? Terserah deh, lebih baik aku memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ku katakan pada _Sir_ Alaude soal keterlambatan ini. Ia sangat disiplin, kau tahu.

"Namamu…"

'_Tentu saja kita…'_

…

…

…

**BRAK!**

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

'_Di maksudkan untuk memenuhi satu sama lain.'_

…

…

…

"Giotto, kau terlambat!"

"Kyouya, sudah ku bilang, kau harus tepat waktu!"

_Shock_.

Rasanya seperti habis di tabrak mobil _matic_ yang belum lunas.

"Kenapa kalian datang bersamaan? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya seorang pria berambut platina. Dia… Alaude. _Sir _Alaude, pemimpin rapat di departemen sastra tempat aku bekerja.

"Kyouya, kau kenal Giotto?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di kuncir satu. Ia duduk di samping _Sir_ Alaude. Dia… Adel, tunanganku.

Aku mematung. Jangan-jangan bocah ini… Anak _Sir_ Alaude? Artinya dia adik Adel, dong? Kalau begitu, artinya dia yang sering di sebut-sebut sebagai "_The Literary Departement Chairman's Beloved Son_, Hibari Kyouya"! Ya ampun, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengucapkan salam apapun padanya! Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu langsung dengan si anak kesayangan ketua, Hibari Kyouya!

Ku lirik bocah, _maksudku_, Hibari Kyouya yang berada di sampingku. Dia tampak _shock_. _Sir_ Alaude sepertinya tahu bahwa Hibari Kyouya tidak mengenalku. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, kelihatannya Kyouya belum kenal dengan Giotto. Kalau begitu perkenalkan…" _sir_ Alaude berdiri dari kursinya.

"Giotto, ini anakku, Hibari Kyouya," katanya.

Jeda.

"Kyouya, ini tunangan kakakmu. Calon kakak iparmu, Sawada Ieyasu."

"Ha?" ku dengar Hibari Kyouya bergumam. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan _Sir _Alaude.

Dan dari sini lah, semuanya bermula.

'_**Penolakan mutlak.'**_

.

.

.

**[**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_**]**

.

.

.

"Ah…" aku pun menarik senyumanku dengan terpaksa.

Itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu ketika aku memperkenalkan diri pada orang tua mantan istriku.

"Huh, kau pasti sudah lupa semuanya, kan?" ejeknya, dengan raut wajah yang datar.

'_Tepat sasaran!_'

Hey, setidaknya gunakan ekspresi wajah yang pas dong, kalau mengejek! Ah, lupakan!

"… Apa kamu _mengerti_, apa yang sedang kamu katakan ini?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi horror. Ia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku ini **laki-laki**, dan di atas itu, aku juga berumur 35 tahun. Sebaiknya kau hentikan candaanmu pada orang tua ini!" lanjutku sambil memijit keningku. Ia hanya terdiam. Sedetik kemudian…

"… Aku _tidak_ punya waktu untuk bercanda, _herbivora_." Ujarnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Yah, memang benar sih. Dari apa yang ku dengar, Hibari Kyouya memang_ tidak pernah _tidak serius, baik dalam perkataan maupun apa yang ia lakukan. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Terus… Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku berat. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab, _herbivora_."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Di tulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Kimi Hana – Pigstar.

_Aloha_, para _Ladies_.

Saya kembali menyuguhkan fic dengan _pair_ yang amat sangat langka, **G18**! (Di timpuk _Readers_)

Uh, oke… Saya tidak berharap dapat _review_. Tapi, kalau _Readers-san_ berbaik hati memberi _review_… Sangat saya terima!

_By the way_, ini adalah debut pertama saya untuk ber-_collab fic_!

Salahkan saja saya dan Casey Park, yang membuat ide _crack pair_ ini!

Awalnya, kami akan membuat _pair_ yang ber-_pair_ **TYL6918**, gagal. Lalu **TYL8018**, juga gagal. Lalu **A18**, terus gagal; soalnya saya nggak rela kalau Alaude di bilang _pervert_ nantinya. Dia mewakili inisial nama saya, sih (APA HUBUNGANNYA?).

Akhirnya, **G18** terpilih sebagai _pair_ utama. Casey Park-_san_ juga setuju sih.

Uh, jika kalian bertanya-tanya bahwa ff ini mirip _story line_ Junjou Terorist, memang benar.

_**Based on Nakamura Shungiku's manga, Junjou Romantica**__. _Tentunya dengan pengubahan-pengubahan pada _story line_-nya.

Ah, mungkin harusnya saya cantumkan di _summary_ saja.

Oke, cukup sampai di sini perjumpaan kita.

_Review_ dari para _Readers_ sangat di terima. _Flame _berbentuk kritikan yang membangun pun kami terima. Namun, _flame _berbentuk caci makian tidak di terima.

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	2. Responsibilty

**Pure Hearted Skylark**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!** Belongs to **AMANO AKIRA**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI** (_Collab with_) **CASEY PARK**.

Warning: **Rating yang sewaktu-waktu akan naik**, Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: Baru sadar, ternyata fic ini benar-benar _crack pair_.

Hikari Ai: Eh…? Kenapa, _Onii-san_?

Ryuzaki: _Fic_ yang memakai **G18**, dari semua bahasa, hanya ada 3 _fic _(Termasuk _fic_ ini).

All: (Ngelirik Casey Park dan Author)

Hikari Ai: … Ya sudahlah. _Enjoy this fic_!

.

.

.

**Pure Hearted Skylark**

**Page 2: Responsibilty**

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab, herbivora."_

.

.

.

'_Apa yang sebelumnya bocah itu pikirkan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.'_

_._

_._

_._

Departemen Sastra Universitas Namimori, 10.07 AM.

"Ma-Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi, _Sir_?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum masam.

"Kau mendengarku, Giotto." Jawabnya.

_Déjà vu_.

Ucapannya itu sama seperti apa yang di ucapkan si bo- _maksudku_, Hibari Kyouya, di _chapter_ 1 kemarin.

… Apa? Lupakan saja. Intinya, ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama suka seenaknya!

_Sir_ Alaude menatap berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya; mengabaikan keberadaan_ku_ di ruang kerjanya. Sial.

"… Aku akan pergi selama dua minggu untuk menghadiri konferensi sekolah di Perancis. Jadi, selama aku pergi, aku ingin kau mengurus Kyouya-_ku_ di tempatmu." Ujar _Sir _Alaude; mengulang kalimat yang tadi tidak ku dengar.

_Duh_, kenapa harus di tempatku? Ini akan membuat keadaanku semakin rumit.

"Bukannya lebih baik di tempatmu, _Sir_?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku merasa keberatan dengan keputusan _Sir_ Alaude.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, _Sir_ Alaude menghela napas panjang dan langsung memijit keningnya. Berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia baca pun di turunkan.

"Jangan bilang itu _lebih baik_, Giotto. Sebenarnya, selama aku pergi, Adelheid akan datang ke rumah," kata _Sir_ Alaude. Jeda sejenak. "Dan juga… Dia tidak datang sendirian. Ma-maksudku…"

"Ah, Adel membawa pacarnya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. _Sir_ Alaude mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Kyouya sangat menentang ini."

… Eh? Menentang? Kenapa si Hibari Kyouya itu menentang Adel membawa pacarnya ke rumah? Ku tatap wajah _Sir_ Alaude dengan bingung.

"Kenapa ia menentangnya, _Sir_?" tanyaku lagi. _Sir_ Alaude menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

**Ini. Sangat. Tidak. Membantu.**

"Tapi yang jelas, tidak ada alasan yang membolehkannya menginap di rumah temannya selama dua minggu ini." Lanjut _Sir _Alaude dengan mantap. Aku hanya bisa menarik senyuman paksa. Kenapa _Sir_ Alaude begitu semena-mena padaku? Kenapa? **KENAPA?**

"Aku juga melarangnya untuk tinggal sementara waktu di hotel." _Sir_ Alaude kembali menatap berkas-berkas yang sejak tadi ia abaikan.

… Oh, jadi ini yang dimaksud mereka.

_Sir _Alaude sangat _over_ protektif pada Hibari Kyouya.

"Karena itu, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu kerepotan dengan masalah keluargaku." Lirih _Sir_ Alaude sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, jadi tidak tega menolaknya!

_Sir _Alaude yang jarang (_atau tidak pernah_) meminta maaf itu… Meminta maaf padaku. Hanya karena masalah Hibari Kyouya? Oh, _Sir_! Kau _memang_ ayah yang perhatian, tapi tidak harus melibatkan _aku_ juga, kan!

"K-Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, _Sir_." ujarku sambil tersenyum pahit. _Sir_, ayolah, batalkan rencanamu untuk pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan bocah itu lagi!

Huh, dasar Adel. Ini semua salahmu, tahu!

Kau membawa pacarmu, padahal kau sudah mengerti kalau adikmu itu membenci pacarmu.

… Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Adel sepenuhnya _sih_.

Sebenarnya, ini semua terjadi karena 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat _Sir_ Alaude menjodohkan aku dengan Adelheid, dan dia akhirnya selingkuh dengan pria lain. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kami berpisah, lalu akhirnya bercerai. Karena hal itu, _Sir_ Alaude selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas diriku.

_Sir_ Alaude memang orang yang baik; _kelewat baik_.

Saking tanggung jawabnya _Sir_ Alaude akan diriku, ia melibatkan urusan keluarga_nya_ dengan_ku_. Ah, ia memang _terlalu baik_.

"Oh ya, Kyouya itu anak yang merepotkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali ke sini setelah _study boarding_-nya di Perancis. Begitu ku tanya, ia tidak mau menjawab. Walaupun dia anakku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya." Keluh _Sir _Alaude sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku. Akhirnya, dia menatapku juga!

Ini _kesempatan_, aku harus menolak-

"Aku ingin kamu berbicara dengan Kyouya. Nanti dia ke sini, begitu jam sekolahnya sudah usai. Kau jemput dia ya." Perintah _Sir _Alaude.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit, lagi dan lagi.

Suasananya _sangat_ tidak mendukungku untuk menolak permintaan _Sir_ Alaude.

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar tertolong, Giotto." Dan _Sir _Alaude pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan ini; meninggalkanku sendirian. Ku ukir senyuman pasrah.

Ini _sudah pasti_ merepotkan.

Apa aku harus menjaganya?

Apa yang akan ku lakukan selama dua minggu ini?

_Kami-sama_, tolong aku! Aku benci sekali, terlibat dalam masalah yang merepotkan seperti ini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Aku kan **tidak bilang** "Ya" untuk mengurus _Skylark_ kecil itu, _Sir_ Alaude!

.

.

.

Apartemen nomor 1718, 06.30 PM.

**KRIET**.

Pintu berwarna merah marun itu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut _yellowish_-lah yang patut di jadikan tersangka. Wajahnya menatap malas ke dalam ruangan. Seorang pemuda berambut _ebony _mengekor di belakangnya. Tatapan wajahnya pun tak kalah malas dengan sang _yellowish_.

.

"Gunakan ruangan ini untuk tidur. Kasurnya ada di kloset." Ujarku sambil menunjuk kloset yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ yeng berada di belakangku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Hey, setidaknya berbicaralah _sedikit_!

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Tambahku dengan malas.

Ia pun melihat-lihat ruangan apartemenku dengan detil. Sambil berdiri membelakangiku, ku dengar ia bergumam pelan, "Wao".

"Apa?" tanyaku. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Walau kau sudah tidak menikah, apartemen ini lebih bersih daripada yang ada dalam gambaranku." Ujarnya dengan raut muka datarnya.

Huh? Dia ini _memuji_ atau _mengejek_ sih?

"Ah, biasa saja. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" tanyaku; berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa makanan rumahan cocok untukmu?" tanyaku lagi. Ia langsung memberiku tatapan mautnya.

"_Etto_, aku akan buat-"

"… Biar aku saja yang buat." Potongnya dengan nada datar. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap dingin ke arahku; seakan aku ini bisa membuatnya terinfeksi karena masakanku. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan '_Jangan memberiku masakan rumahan-murahan buatanmu_'.

… **Ini. Dalam. Sekali.**

Ia langsung mendekati lemari es yang terletak di dapur. Membuka pintu bagian bawah; menatap sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik perhatiannya. Yah terserah deh, lebih baik aku baca koran yang belum ku baca pagi ini.

Ku rebahkan diriku pada sofa coklatku yang membelakangi ruang dapur. Membuka satu halaman koran dan mulai membaca artikel yang ada di halaman tersebut.

'_Apa yang sedang di lakukan Skylark itu di dapurku?'_

'_Masakan apa yang akan di hidangkannya?'_

'_Apakah steak ala Perancis?'_

'_Apakah nanti tabung gasku akan habis?'_

'_Kalau memang habis, nanti siapa yang harus membeli baru?'_

'_**JANGAN PAKAI UANGKU!**__'_

…

….

….

Tidak nyambung!

Pikiranku sedang mengkhayal kemana-mana! Aku tidak bisa membaca koran ini dengan fokus! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang '_Tuan Muda_' seperti dia memasak! Tapi, tetap saja…

"Tumis sayur bagaimana?" tanyanya dari arah dapur.

Eh? Ku kira akan ada steak ala Perancis. Jauh sekali dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

"Bo-boleh saja." Jawabku sekenanya.

"…"

Oke, lupakan saja tentang bocah itu. Lebih baik aku-

**TAK. TAK. TAK.**

"…!" Ku jatuhkan koran yang sedari tadi ku pegang dengan gaya dramatis. Suara apa yang barusan terdengar itu? Kok keras sekali? Apa yang bocah itu lakukan di dapur_ku_?

**DHUAAR!**

"**APAAAA?**" teriakku sambil memutar badanku; menatap kaget pada _Skylark_ kecil yang berada di dapur_ku_.

_Shock_.

Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah saat mencuri manga milik tetangga pada bulan puasa.

Dia, Hibari Kyouya, memotong sayuran dengan… Tonfanya.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

**BAGAIMANA CARANYA?**

"_Kami korosu, kami korosu, kami korosu_," ku dengar ia seperti sedang ber_komunikasi_ dengan sayuran-sayuran malang itu. Tatapan maut itu juga muncul. Entah kenapa, ia terlihat seperti sedang merapalkan mantra untuk membunuh sayuran-sayuran yang _innocent_ itu.

"Tambahkan minyak gorengnya." Lanjutnya sembari menuangkan seluruh isi botol… Minyak goreng **milikku**.

**AAAAH! HARGA MINYAK MAHAAAAL!**

"**MATIKAN KOMPORNYA!**"

.

.

.

Menu hari ini:

1 Mangkuk cabe merah rebus (Buatan Hibari Kyouya).

1 Mangkuk sup Miso (Pakai sup Miso instant).

1 Mangkuk (Yang kelihatannya seperti) Tumis sayur.

Nasi (Buatanku).

"…"

"…"

Dia, Hibari Kyouya, menungguku untuk mencicipi _masakan_ buatannya. _Death glare_ beserta segenap familinya mulai menghiasi wajah sadisnya.

"… Penampilanmu tidak seimbang dengan keterampilan _memasak_mu." Komentarku dengan jujur. Ia hanya menghela napas, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Buang saja. Aku akan membeli masakan instan di luar." tukasnya. _Duh_, salah lagi.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memakan _masakan_ ini." Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Membalikan tubuhnya dan menungguku untuk mencicipi _masakan_ itu.

"Hm," gumamnya pelan. Ku teguk air liurku dengan susah payah.

"A-ahaha, pasti akan lebih menarik untuk merasakan bagaimana menjadi seekor ulat setelah memakan masakanmu." Candaku sambil mengambil satu buah cabe merah yang di rebus.

Tidak habis pikir soal Hibari Kyouya ini.

Untuk apa dia memasak cabe merah yang di rebus? **Hanya** di rebus? Ah, aku jadi pusing.

"Maaf, lain kali pasti akan berhasil." Sesalnya; walau wajahnya tidak berkata demikian.

… _Dia ini, walaupun harga dirinya itu kelewat tinggi, tapi dia sangat mudah tersakiti._

Ah, lebih baik cari topik pembicaraan!

"Ohaha, jadi bagaimana di Perancis? Apa keju mozarela di sana enak? Sudah ke jalan Champ Elysees belum? Apa di sana ada Panda? Menurutmu apa hubungannya antara panda dan keju mozarela?"

_Karena dia akan tinggal di sini selama dua minggu, kesan pertama adalah segalanya._

.

.

.

"Apa di sana kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku dengan santai sambil menuangkan air teh ke dalam cangkirku.

"…" Dia tidak menjawab. Eh, apa dia tidak mengerti?

"Kau tahu, perempuan luar negeri itu terlihat cantik, seduktif…"

Trak!

Segera saja ku hentikan kalimatku. Dengan takut, ku tatap Hibari Kyouya yang berada di hadapanku ini. Sumpit yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke meja. Ia memandang wajahku dengan tatapan mautnya.

_Oh sial_!

"Aku ingin kamu bertanggung jawab," tandasnya datar.

"Kenapa?" balasku. Ia hanya diam. Huh, dasar bocah. Begitu ku tanya begini, kau pasti hanya diam.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, kita berdua ini **laki-laki**. Hubungan percintaan seperti itu mustahil sekali, karena kita ini laki-laki," kataku. Ia tidak merespon; hanya mendengarku dengan malas.

"Dan lagi, kau ini adik mantan istriku." Lanjutku.

"Tapi kau sudah bercerai dan tidak mempunyai hubungan darah denganku." Debatnya tiba-tiba.

"… Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? **Kau. Aku. Laki-laki.** Lagi pula rentang usia 17 tahun ini sangat besar! Tidakkah kau pikir kalau hubungan kita ini seperti hubungan ayah dan anak?" tanyaku lagi sambil mulai menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Ia benar-benar keras kepala. Aduh, sabar… Sabar, Giotto. Kau sudah dewasa, tidak boleh tersulut emosi hanya karena bocah ini.

Ku urut keningku dengan pasrah.

"… Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang '_Bertanggung jawab_' akan diri_mu_." Lirihku.

"… Aku ingin kamu menyukaiku."

_Ini buruk_.

Dia semakin keras kepala dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus _bertanggung jawab_ atas diri_mu_? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyuruhku untuk menyukaimu?" geramku. Sekilas, ku lihat raut wajahnya berubah; kesal. Ku pikir ia akan membalas ejekanku ini, ternyata aku salah besar.

"…" Ia hanya membisu. Keterdiamannya itu membuatku semakin tersulut emosi.

"Huh, sudah ku duga. Kau itu hanya bocah ingusan yang tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ejekku. Ku lihat, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Jeda.

"… Pantas saja pernikahan antara kakakku denganmu cepat kandas. Huh, aku tahu sekarang alasan kakak minta bercerai darimu. Kau kan tidak pernah menyukai orang lain." Balasnya tajam.

Sungguh, aku tidak akan menduga kalau ia akan mengungkit soal perceraian itu.

… Habis sudah kesabaranku! Bocah ini terlalu sok tahu! Dia merasa seolah-olah mengerti tentang aku; tentang hidupku. Dia sangat keterlaluan.

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganmu, Hibari-_kun_? Ini masalah antara **aku** dan **Adelheid**! **Kau** tidak perlu mencampuri urusan **kami**!" geramku lagi sambil mulai melakukan penekanan nada di kata-kata tertentu.

"Tidak ada, katamu? Adelheid itu _kakakku_. Kalau kau menyakitinya, tentu aku juga yang akan repot!" balasnya lagi dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Hibari-_kun_!" teriakku.

"Tentu saja ada! Karena aku…" sejenak, Hibari Kyouya berhenti. Ku lihat, kedua tangannya tengah meremas sudut jas SMA-nya dengan kuat.

"Karena aku… Menyukai… Mu." Lanjutnya terbata-bata.

_Lagi-lagi tentang cinta._

_Cinta… Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta?_

_Cinta itu hanya kebohongan semata._

"Kalau begitu, buktikan." Ujarku.

Hibari Kyouya langsung mengangkat kepalanya kembali; menatap langsung ke bola mataku.

"… E-eh?" Gumamnya kecil.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Kalau begitu buktikan." ujarku sambil menatap dingin ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang tadinya datar itu mulai merona merah.

"… Dengan… Dengan apa?" Ku lihat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" tanyaku sambil beranjak ke arah sofa dan akhirnya duduk di sofa tersebut. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Ke sini." Perintahku. Ia menuruti perintahku tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Ia pun duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang agak jauh dariku. Tidak ada jarak antara tubuh mungilnya dengan pinggiran sofa. Sebegitu takutnya kah kau dengan apa yang _akan_ ku lakukan, Hibari Kyouya? Hingga kau rela duduk di pinggir seperti itu, padahal masih ada ruang untuk kau duduk.

Aku pun mulai mendekatinya. Ketika akhirnya jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti saja, ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Buktikan dengan _ini_." Tantangku sambil membawa jemari tangannya yang bebas ke arah bibirku.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya hanya diam; tak merespon. Namun, bisa ku rasakan betapa takutnya dia melihatku dalam jarak yang amat dekat ini. Terlihat sekali bahwa sorot matanya itu menunjukkan reaksi penolakan yag amat besar. Namun, apa yang ku pikirkan, ternyata meleset.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat. Ku tarik wajahku menjauhi wajahnya.

_Dia menjawab tantanganku._

Ia mulai mendorongku jatuh ke arah sofa.

Sesaat, ku rasakan kalau dorongannya ini lemah; sangat lemah. Padahal, dari yang ku dengar, seorang Hibari Kyouya itu _sangat kuat_ dalam hal fisik. Sorot matanya juga menunjukkan apa yang tengah Hibari Kyouya rasakan.

_Antara takut dan ragu_.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihat mata yang seperti _itu_! A-aku…

**Bruk**.

Kurasakan tubuhku sudah menyentuh bantalan sofa yang empuk. Ku lihat, Hibari Kyouya sudah berada di atasku; tanpa menindih tubuhku, dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Ku rasakan napasnya menggelitik pipiku. Matanya masih memancarkan sorot yang sama; _ketakutan _dan _keraguan_. T-tidak, lebih baik ku pejamkan saja mataku.

Perlahan, ku rasakan kedua tangannya mulai menggenggam erat kedua lenganku; berusaha mencari _pegangan_.

…

Bibir kami akhirnya bertemu. Bisa ku rasakan betapa dinginnya bibir milik seorang Hibari Kyouya. Bisa ku rasakan pula kalau bibirnya gemetar.

Ia menciumku dengan ragu-ragu. Aku tahu.

Matanya yang biasanya terlihat sadis itu juga terpejam dengan paksa. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua lenganku.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Hibari Kyouya melepaskan ciuman kami.

"… Su-sudah cukup, kan?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah. Ku perhatikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia terlihat manis sekali.

"Belum." Jawabku. Ia menatapku dengan kesal. Aku pun bangun dari posisiku; mencoba mensejajarkan tinggiku dan Hibari Kyouya.

"Bu-bukankah-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku pun langsung memotongnya sambil memajukan kepalaku ke sisi kepalanya.

"-" Bisikku dengan nada yang seduktif, tepat di telinga Hibari Kyouya.

"…!" Hibari Kyouya langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dariku sambil memegang telinga yang baru saja ku bisiki. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Heh, baru segitu saja, kau sudah mundur." Ejekku. Dia menatapku dengan marah.

"Baik, akan ku lakukan." Ujarnya mantap. Ia pun mulai mendorong tubuhku kembali ke sofa. Kali ini, ia mulai menindih badanku dengan badannya. _Well_, badannya ringan sekali untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Namun, ketika jarak antara bibir kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti, ia berhenti.

Ku tatap ia dengan bingung.

"Oi-" aku pun langsung menghentikan kalimatku.

Hibari Kyouya yang berada di hadapanku ini hanya menatapku kosong. Ku rasa, ia masih bimbang dengan keputusannya untuk menjawab tantanganku.

Ku raih tengkuk kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku yang bebas. Sepertinya dia cukup kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Terbukti, ia membuka mulutnya; nyaris berteriak. Kesempatan itu takkan ku sia-siakan.

Bibir dingin itu kembali mendarat di bibirku. Ku lihat, mata _onyx_-nya melebar karena ciuman yang mendadak ini. Refleks, kedua tangannya melakukan perlawanan; menekan dadaku ke bawah. Ku acuhkan saja perlawanannya itu.

Sia-sia saja kau melakukan perlawanan seperti itu, Hibari Kyouya.

"Ngh, Giotto-" desahnya kecil.

'_Tidak. Ini belum berakhir.'_

"Mmmh, he-hentikan-" desahnya lagi.

Dengan satu tangan, ku tarik lagi tengkuk lehernya dengan keras. Tanganku yang lain, segera memegang pinggangnya yang ramping. Dengan mudahnya, ku putar posisi kami hingga aku yang memegang posisi _kendali_ tanpa perlu melepas ciuman kami.

"Nnnh, Gi-Giotto…" panggil Hibari Kyouya dengan nada agak memohon.

Hampir saja aku lupa, dia butuh pasokan oksigen juga. Ku lepaskan ciuman kami. Hibari Kyouya langsung terbatuk kecil. Rona merah menghiasi pipi pualamnya.

_Dia… Manis_.

Ku letakkan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi kepalanya. Kaget, Hibari Kyouya langsung menatapku dengan ketakutan. Tanpa ku sadari, seringaian licik mulai menghiasi wajahku.

"Berhenti menggodaku, _Skylark_." Gumamku tanpa sadar sambil mulai membuka simpul dasi merah yang bertengger manis di kerah leherku.

_Berhenti menggodaku, karena…_

… _Aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diriku, lebih dari ini._

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Heart of Sword – TM Revolution.

Salam super, _Minna-san_!

Akhirnya _chapter_ 2 sudah _update_.

Puas kau, Casey Park-_sensei_? Sudah menerorku lewat twitter dan di sekolah -_-.

Uh, _by the way_, ini _fic_ sepertinya bakal jadi _rated M_ (Sesuai amanat Casey-_sensei_).

Yah, salahkan saja Casey-_sensei_ yang sudah memberikan ide _rated M_ ini padaku (Toh akhirnya di terima juga sama _Author_-nya). Setelah debat(?) yang berkepanjangan untuk menemukan ide _chapter_ 2 ini, akhirnya muncul juga ilham(?) untuk memasukan _rated M_ (_Author_ di paksa sama _you-know-who_).

Maafkan saya!

Maafkan saya yang membuat adegan _rated_ ohokmohok tapi nggak panas! Maklumin saya, saya nggak pernah baca ff adegan ohoklemonohok, ataupun dari _doujinshi_ dan _anime_! Kalau ngelihat yang kayak begitu, entah kenapa saya jadi agak eneg (Iya iya, _Author_ curcol).

Oke, ayo balas _review_!

To: **Ran Hirano**.

_E-eh? A-arigatou, Hirano-san! #Blush._

_Re-review?_

To: **Crazy Crow**.

_E-etto, memang crack banget ya -_-._

_Su-sumimasen! Me-memangnya Crow-san suka yang Romantica ya? (Senggol-senggol) #eh._

_Siplah, usul Romantica sama Egoist sudah masuk! Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja (Maksudnya, habis ff ini tamat -_-)._

_Oke, review, onegai?_

To: **Nyasararu**.

_Ya! Uke-nya paling ganteng di antara uke yang lain lho! (Menurut saya -_-)_

_K-kufufu, setelah meminjam kekuatan nanas mesum (lirik M*kuro) sedikit, akhirnya dapat ilham(?) ngebuat adegan ohokmohok itu. Sumimasen, jika lemonnya kurang asem._

_Okay! Review, ne?_

To: **Yukinaga Ezakiya**.

_Nu-nufufu, mereka memang crack, nona… Karena crack itulah, mereka cocok! (__**GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!**__)_

_Okee. Review, My Lady?_

Daaaan, selesai!

_By the way_, untuk melihat _chemistry_ yang sebenarnya nggak _chemistry_ antara Giotto dan Hibari, bisa lihat di KHR! _Episode_ 178. Kata Casey-_sensei_ sih, Giotto muncul di samping Hibari, Itu saja. Nggak ngomong sama Hibari, tambahkan itu.

Okay, _minna-san_, menurut kalian, apakah _rating_-nya mesti di ubah? Nufufu (_Smirk_).

_Review _dari para _Readers_ sangat di terima. _Flame_ berbentuk kritikan yang membangun pun kami terima. Namun, _flame_ berbentuk caci makian tidak di terima.

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	3. That Night, His Past, and His Decission

**Pure Hearted Skylark**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!** Belongs to **AMANO AKIRA**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI** (_Collab with_) **CASEY PARK**.

Warning: **Rating yang sudah naik**, Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ryuzaki: (Ngelirik _warning_) Ternyata benar, naik juga.

Hikari Ai: (Menghela napas) Padahal dia (Baca: _Author_) tidak bisa membuat yang _begituan_. Dia nekat sih.

Ryuzaki: Yup, nekat. Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya bakal di cap _pervert_ oleh para _Readers_.

Hikari Ai: (_Sweatdrop_) Errr… Ya sudah deh, _enjoy this fic_!

.

.

.

**Pure Hearted Skylark**

**Page 3: That Night, His Past, and His Decission**

.

.

.

"_Berhenti menggodaku, Skylark."_

_._

_Berhenti menggodaku, karena…_

… _Aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diriku, lebih dari ini._

_._

_._

_._

Bocah yang berada di bawahku ini tampak sedikit kaget ketika melihatku mulai melepas simpul dasi yang bertengger manis di kerah bajuku. Pipi kecilnya mulai merona merah. Ku angkat sebelah alisku; berusaha untuk membuatnya malu karena telah menggodaku.

"Kenapa kau kaget, huh?" kutarik seringaian licik dari sudut bibirku. Bocah itu, Hibari Kyouya, hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menstabilkan tarikan napasnya yang masih putus-putus. Semburat merah mewarnai seluruh wajahnya sekarang, manakala ia melihatku meletakkan dasi tersebut di sebelah kepalanya.

Sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia langsung menatap mataku dengan tatapan benci.

"Menyingkir dariku." Tandasnya.

Heh, dia pikir bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mengejekku? Jangan bercanda.

"Tidak." Ucapku seraya menutup jarak diantara kami. Ku tempelkan kembali bibirku pada bibirnya.

"…!" Ku rasakan bahwa bibirnya langsung tertutup rapat begitu bibir kami bertemu. Ini mengganggu. Dengan kasar, ku gigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga cairan kental berwarna merah mulai mengalir deras dari bekas gigitanku. Mungkin karena ke sakitan, ia refleks membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm!" kudengar ia sedikit melenguh tatkala ku hisap cairan kental yang menutupi area luka barusan. Menghisapnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_, agar ia merasa sedikit perih dengan luka yang membuka tersebut.

Begitu cairan kental itu sudah tak nampak, barulah lidah yang kini mendapat giliran.

Ku julurkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya; mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapi secara berurutan.

"Mmmph!" Ia langsung sekuat tenaga mendorongku, namun tentunya kalah tenaga karena aku _jauh lebih kuat_ darinya.

Tapi, walau sekuat apapun aku, jika ia terus mendorongku seperti ini pasti _merepotkan_ juga kan. Ku lirik dasi merah yang ku letakan di sebelah kepala Hibari dari sudut mataku. Mungkin barang itu _berguna_.

Ku raih dasi itu dengan tangan kiriku; yang dekat dengan letak dasi tersebut. Tanganku yang lain, segera mendorong kedua pergelangan tangan bocah bermata _onyx_ itu dalam satu kali hentakan.

Sekilas, ku lihat Hibari Kyouya tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari himpitan tanganku. Huh, sia-sia saja kau melakukan hal itu, Hibari Kyouya.

Dengan cepat, ku ikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan dasi merahku.

"Ukh," dia sedikit merintih sewaktu ku kencangkan simpul yang ku buat di pergelangan tangannya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya sedikit menitikan air mata. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah menyerah.

"Kau- Lepaskan aku!" mungkin perkataan itu tidak bisa di katakan permohonan, melainkan perintah, sebab tidak ada nada memohon dalam kata-kata tersebut. Dia memang keterlaluan.

"Tidak." Balasku singkat. Kembali, pergelangan tangannya yang sudah ku ikat, ku tahan di atas kepalanya dengan tanganku. Meski ia memang sudah terikat, ia masih bisa memukulku jika aku tidak menahannya.

Ku lumat kembali bibir mungilnya. Sambil menyusupkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk _menari_ bersama.

…

Mungkin ejekan "_Bad Kisser_" itu memang ada.

Hibari Kyouya inilah orang yang _pantas_ menyandang gelar tersebut. Dia benar-benar _pencium yang buruk_.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa menyeimbangi _tarian_ kami. Lidahnya mungkin memang tidak terlatih untuk hal yang seperti _ini_. Oh _masa bodoh_.

Awalnya, memang aku yang _memegang kendali_ atas segalanya. Namun, keadaan berubah ketika lidah bocah ini mulai merebut _kekuasaanku_ sebagai _pendominasi_. Lidahnya sepertinya belajar banyak hal dari _tarian_ kami.

Dengan cepat, lidahnya menindih lidahku. Sialan, jika begini terus, dia bisa benar-benar _mendominasi_ku!

Cepat-cepat ku jauhkan wajahku dari Hibari Kyouya. Segaris saliva pun terhubung antara bibirku dengan bibirnya. Ketika akhirnya garis itu terputus, saliva tersebut jatuh dan mengalir ke daguku. Ku usap bekas saliva itu dengan ibu jariku. Hibari Kyouya hanya bisa megap-megap kehabisan napas. Mungkin efek ciuman tadi.

Huh, saatnya merubah _keadaan_.

Ku lumat kembali, bibirnya yang mungil. Sambil menciumnya, ku miringkan kepalaku; berniat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, ku desak lidahnya untuk mundur. Dan, _bingo_! Dalam sekejap, lidahnya berada di bawahku. Huh, jangan kira kau sudah menang, bocah!

Setetes saliva mulai terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, mulai menjadi sebuah jalur layaknya sungai. Menetes dan melewati dagunya. Merasa sudah puas dengan aksi pembalasanku, aku pun menarik wajahku dan memandang sinis ke arah Hibari Kyouya. Matanya menyipit sambil sesekali menutup.

_Satu sama._

Ku tatap wajahnya sejenak. Wajahnya yang tadinya putih itu kini mulai berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus; merah. Di tambah lagi dengan _hiasan_ di manik matanya serta di sudut bibirnya itu, ia sungguh amat manis. Mungkin ia kelelahan dengan _permainan_ ini. Atau, bisa jadi ia malah menikmatinya.

Ku alihkan bibirku dari bibirnya menuju perpotongan lehernya. Sambil mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih miliknya, ku hirup aroma tubuhnya dari leher putih itu.

Agaknya, ia kaget dengan hembusan napasku yang berada di lehernya. Ia hanya menutup matanya erat-erat. Penasaran dengan reaksi selanjutnya, ku jilat leher seputih susu itu. Dan sesuai dugaanku, ia tersentak dan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget.

"… Rasanya _enak_, bukan?" godaku sambil tetap menjilati lehernya; bahkan kini mulai ku gigit pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya; berusaha menahan desahan yang sepertinya sudah berada di ujung mulut.

"Ti-tidak- aaahn, hen-hentikan," kali ini, nada bicaranya sedikit _melunak_. Mendengar desahan napasnya yang tertahan itu membuatku jengkel saja.

"Kenapa di tahan? Keluarkan saja." Bujukku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Huh, _keras kepala_.

"_Very well, then_." Ku buka lagi kancing kemejanya sambil mulai menurunkan ciumanku ke bagian dadanya yang kini mulai terekspos akibat ulahku.

_Huh, kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang, Hibari Kyouya._

….

….

….

Semua kancing kemeja putih itu sudah terbuka, namun tetap ku biarkan kemeja itu menyelimuti tubuh bocah berambut _ebony_ ini.

"Ngh... Ngh, nnh," dia terus saja menahan desahannya. Mungkin julukan '_Fuuki Iinchou_' itu memang bukan sekedar hiasan. Buktinya, dia masih sanggup menahan desahannya itu. Mungkin kalau orang lain, pasti takkan kuat untuk menahannya selama yang Hibari Kyouya lakukan.

Aku tahu benar, kenapa dia berusaha menahan hal itu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang _karnivora_ seperti dia, _mendesah_ tak karuan karena hal yang seperti _ini_? Bukankah ini, secara tidak langsung, mangatakan bahwa dia yang _di kendalikan_? Mau di simpan di mana, wajahnya?

"Akh- Giotto!" dia mulai memanggil namaku ketika jemari tanganku mulai menjajaki dada bidangnya yang putih di balik kemejanya yang mulai berantakan. Memberikan efek rangsang yang amat dalam pada dirinya. Agaknya, hal ini langsung membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan kehilangan pikirannya.

"A-akh," desahnya kecil. Nah, ini dia yang ku tunggu!

Ku dekatkan bibirku ke sebelah daun telinga sebelah kiri; berniat menggodanya sekali lagi.

"Lihat kan. Kau _menikmatinya_." Bisikku dengan nada yang… _seduktif_. Bocah berambut _ebony_ itu langsung melebarkan kedua matanya.

"T-tidak- aku tidak- ahn… Ngh," kali ini, ia mendesah dengan sempurna, tepat di daun telingaku. Ku tarik seringaian yang sedari tadi ku lupakan.

"Kau menikmatinya." Ujarku dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Ku rasakan tubuh bocah ini bergetar hebat.

"…! Si-sial-" sebelum bocah bermata _onyx_ ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirku kembali berkutat dengan lehernya; berniat meninggalkan _jejak_ bahwa aku telah membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Agar ia tak _macam-macam_ lagi denganku.

"…"

"…?" tiba-tiba saja, ku rasakan respon bocah ini hilang. Hilang begitu saja.

… _Ke-kenapa?_

Ku tarik wajahku; berniat untuk mengecek Hibari Kyouya. Alangkah kagetnya aku!

Mata _onyx_ yang selalu menyiratkan sarat intimidasi itu menutup sempurna. Bibir kecilnya itu sedikit terbuka dan terlihat jalur saliva dari sudut bibirnya. Dan lagi, wajahnya yang merona itu…

… Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku?

"Oi, Hibari-_kun_." Panggilku.

"…" dia tidak merespon.

… Ini gawat.

"Oi, Hibari-_kun_! Bangun!" ku guncang badannya yang mungil itu dengan agak keras.

"…" tetap tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Ini sangat gawat.

Ku letakkan punggung tanganku pada keningnya; berniat untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ternyata di luar dugaan. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali! Dia demam!

Ku angkat tubuhnya dan ku bawa dia menuju kamarnya ala _bridal style_. Setibanya di kamar, ku baringkan dia di kasurnya dan ku selimuti dia.

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan ku carikan obat dulu." Ujarku padanya; meski aku tahu, dia tak mendengarku.

'_Tak kusangka, dia akan ambruk hanya karena hal yang seperti itu saja.' _

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai mengintip dari balik jendela berbingkai mahoni itu. Burung-burung gereja pun berkicau dengan merdu di luar sana.

Sesosok bocah berambut _ebony_, terbaring dengan tak berdayanya di sebuah kasur berseprai putih polos. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Selembar kain putih tergeletak di dahinya.

"… Ukh." Gumamnya tak sadar. Perlahan, iris _onyx_ itu mulai nampak dari balik kelopak matanya. Jemari kecilnya mulai bergerak dan menyentuh kain yang berada di dahinya tersebut. Begitu telah menyentuh permukaan kain tersebut, dengan segera, ia menariknya.

"… Basah?" gumamnya lagi sambil mengamati kain berwarna putih tersebut. Ya, kain tersebut memang basah.

Mata _onyx_-nya kembali mengamati seisi ruangan. Otaknya dengan sigap, meneliti apa yang sedang terjadi.

'_Kenapa aku berada di sini?'_ batinnya.

**KRIET.**

Pintu berwarna merah marun itu terbuka. Siluet seorang pemuda berambut _yellowish_ mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Samar-samar, pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"… Kau?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Ku tarik senyuman _palsu_ yang biasa ku gunakan. Ku dekati dia dengan perlahan. Begitu sampai tepat di hadapannya, ku bungkukkan badanku ke arahnya dan menempelkan kening kami. Dia semakin terlihat bingung dengan perlakuanku.

"Sudah turun, rupanya." Gumamku sambil menarik kembali mukaku. Sejenak, ku lihat wajah Hibari Kyouya mulai merona merah. Samar, namun kentara sekali.

"…" Bocah itu langsung membuang mukanya; menolak kontak mata denganku.

"Sarapannya sudah siap. Tapi, lebih baik kau mandi dulu saja." Saranku sambil beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu semakin bingung akan perlakuan sang _yellowish_ padanya.

… _Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa_.

"… Dingin." Keluhnya sambil mulai menarik selimutnya kembali dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun, ketika akan hendak di tarik ke alam bawah sadar, gulungan _roll film_ terputar di dalam memorinya.

'_Jangan menggodaku,'_

'_Hen-hentikan,'_

Untuk sepersekian detik, mata _onyx_ itu kembali membuka. Bahkan sangat lebar. Wajahnya langsung di penuhi oleh semburat berwarna merah. Ia pun langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"… A-apa itu." Bukan dalam nada bertanya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya, ia pun melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang… _Well_, di balut oleh seragam yang sama sekali tidak terkancing.

"…!"

.

.

.

"Eh, kau lama sekali, Hibari-_kun_." Gumamku ketika ku lihat Hibari Kyouya yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap, duduk di seberang meja sambil berniat mengambil sumpit bagiannya.

"…!" Sekilas, ku lihat ia menghentikan gerakkan tangannya di udara dan langsung membuang muka. Ada yang aneh.

"… Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil berdeham kecil.

Oh _well_, lupakan saja.

Ku ambil secangkir kopi di atas meja, lalu menyeruputnya dengan perlahan. Ku lirik Hibari Kyouya yang sedang memilih-milih lauk yang telah ku sediakan.

… Dia lucu.

"Hey, tolong ambilkan _sashimi_ yang berada di dekatmu itu." Nada yang ia gunakan, lagi-lagi tidak bernada meminta. _Ini perintah_. Ya ampun, dia menyebalkan sekali!

"… Kau. Bisakah kau _meminta_ sesuatu dengan _nada meminta_?" tahan. Menghadapi tuan muda seperti _dia_ memang harus tahan banting.

"Tidak." Ujarnya sambil membuang muka, lagi. Habis sudah kesabaranku.

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja sendiri." Tandasku sambil tersenyum angkuh. Dia hanya menatapku datar.

"Tapi, kau berada paling dekat dengan _itu_." Balasnya yang entah kenapa terasa _ambigu_.

"_Itu_?" ulangku.

"_Sashimi_."

"Oh."

Hibari Kyouya meletakan sumpitnya di mangkuk miliknya. _Death glare_ itu mulai menaungi wajahnya yang dingin.

"Ambil." Perintahnya. Huh, _death glare_ yang seperti itu sih, tidak akan mempan! Aku sudah merasakan _death glare_-nya _Sir_ Alaude, tahu!

"Tidak mau. Ambil saja sendiri." Ujarku dengan nada yang penuh kemenangan. Dia hanya menghela napas panjang sambil melirik _sashimi_ yang mulai mendingin akibat tatapannya itu.

"… Huh." Dia sedikit berjinjit dari tempatnya untuk meraih _sashimi_ yang berada di dekatku. Kerah bajunya sedikit terbuka saat ia menekuk tengkuk kepalanya ke bawah. Ku lihat, bercak-bercak merah menghiasi lehernya yang putih itu.

"…!" Ku letakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi ku pegang dengan cepat. Hibari Kyouya langsung menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"… Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku pun bangkit dari kursiku sambil membawa cangkir tadi ke arah dapur.

"Cepatlah berangkat sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat." Peringatku sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding pembatas dapur.

.

.

.

Ku nyalahkan keran wastafel itu dengan lemah. Aliran air jernih bak sungai mulai membasahi telapak tanganku yang pucat.

'_Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu padanya?'_

Ku tarik rambutku dengan kedua tanganku keras-keras. Menariknya hingga ku harap, bisa tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya.

'_Bukankah awalnya hanya untuk main-main saja?'_

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku.

'_Betapa jahatnya aku, mempermainkan dia.'_

Ku rasakan kedua kakiku melemas. Ku biarkan diriku terhempas ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

'_Amanat Sir Alaude dan…'_

"_Sensei_."

.

.

.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Deburan ombak menghantam tebing terjal itu dengan keras.

Desiran angin itu seakan membisiki telingaku dengan kata-kata perpisahan.

Awan pun mulai menaungi bumi dengan penuh kekuasaan. Tak membiarkan sedikit pun cahaya mentari menerobos ke dalamnya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu sedang menatap pemandangan itu dengan senyumnya yang hampa. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut _yellowish_, berdiri tak jauh dari sang wanita.

"Ieyasu-_kun_." Panggil wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri membelakangiku. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja putri seumuranku. Dia lah _sensei_-ku.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekati punggung wanita berambut hitam itu. Ia masih saja membelakangiku.

"Apa kau serius?" Sedikit nada getir, tersirat di balik kalimatnya itu.

"… Apa_ sensei_ meragukannya?" aku segera memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin itu dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, _sensei_." Lanjutku dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Ieyasu-_kun_. Masa' kau mau memacari aku, yang beda 17 tahun denganmu? Bukankah itu _menjijikan_?" ia masih terus tertawa. Namun, bisa ku dengar dengan jelas bahwa tawanya itu merupakan ekspresi frustasinya, secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak menjijikan, _sensei_. Karena itu adalah _sensei_, maka tidak menjijikan." Aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku ke syal merah jambu yang menutupi leher jenjangnya yang putih. _Sensei_ segera mengehentikan tawa hampanya itu dan memegang erat kedua tanganku yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Ieyasu-_kun_," nada bicaranya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu, hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung hari." Lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Bisa kurasakan, napas hangat _sensei_ menerpa wajahku begitu lembut.

"Aku sudah takkan bisa sembuh lagi. Itu _takdir_."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, _sensei_?" ku naikkan nada bicaraku, namun _sensei_ tidak bergeming. Ia masih menjawabnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Karena itu adalah _takdir_. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, Ieyasu-_kun_." Baru ku sadari bahwa ia sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi.

"Meskipun itu adalah _takdir_, aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap akan mencintai _sensei_." Ucapku dengan penuh ketulusan.

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meskipun kematian memisahkan kita._

.

.

.

**[FLASHBACK OFF]**

.

.

.

"_Sensei_, aku mencintaimu…" lirihku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Bisa ku lihat, lantai marmer putih itu memantulkan bayanganku yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah… sedih?

"Aku… mencintaimu." Ulangku.

.

.

.

Yang tidak di sadari oleh pemuda berambut _yellowish_ itu adalah kehadiran seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas dapur dan sedari tadi melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan apartemen itu tanpa sang pemiliknya tahu.

.

.

.

Departemen Sastra Universitas Namimori, 10.39 AM.

"Yo~ Professor! Kau sedang membaca apa?" ku dengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Ku putar kepalaku dan menatap orang tersebut.

"… G." pemuda berambut merah _nyentrik_ itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi pada Professor-_ku_? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" godanya sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Ku lengkungkan bibirku ke bawah hingga menyerupai busur.

"G~!" Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku; berniat untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang jangkung itu. Namun, belum sempat aku meraihnya, sebuah kamus berwarna kuning langsung menampar wajahku dengan keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan G, yang melempar kamus sialan itu ke wajahku?

"A-aduh, sakit." Ringisku sambil memegang pipiku yang memerah akibat tamparan kamus tebal tadi. Pemuda bertato di wajahnya itu, tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"Siapa suruh kau memelukku, Professor." Lagi-lagi tidak dalam nada bertanya.

Kenapa semua orang suka sekali memakai _nada yang tidak bertanya_, padahal sudah jelas kalimatnya menunjukkan _nada bertanya_?

… Bahasaku rumit. Lupakan saja.

"Omong-omong, ada telepon di sambungan kedua untuk Professor." Ucap G sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berada di atas mejaku. Ku raih pergelangan tangannya.

"Da~ri~si~a~pa?" tanyaku dengan _background_ bunga krisan. Ku lihat, arwah G mulai menguap dari tubuhnya. Mungkin dia amat _takjub_ dengan efek-efek yang ku tebar.

"Eeeh, dari Suzuki-_san_." Jawab G sambil berdeham-deham; berusaha menstabilkan suaranya yang baru saja hilang.

… Adelheid?

Ku raih telepon putih yang terletak di pojok meja kerjaku.

"Halo, di sini Sawa-"

"Giotto," suara yang ku kenal, langsung memotongku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyouya?" tanyanya _to the point_. Ku rasakan jemariku mulai mendingin. Apakah Hibari Kyouya memberitahukan hal yang _semalam_ terjadi?

… Tidak.

Hibari Kyouya tidak mungkin melakukan cara yang _kekanak-kanakkan_ seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Adel."

"… Kau tahu, Kyouya baru saja pulang ke sini."

"…" Napasku seakan tercekat di kerongkonganku.

"Dan dia bilang dia mau ke Perancis, sekarang."

Bohong.

Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa karena yang _semalam_? Apakah dia trauma?

"Ka-kapan dia akan berangkat?" tanyaku; berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar kaget.

Ku lirik jam tangan _silver_ku.

Jam 10.45 AM.

"Jam tiga nanti."

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Di tulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Link (KISS mix) – L'Arc~En~Ciel.

_Bonjour_, para _Ladies_!

Nah nah, semoga tidak pada lumutan karena menunggu _fic_ ini _update_ (Emang ada yang nungguin?)

_Sumimasen_, habisnya banyak ulangan sih! PR juga menumpuk bagaikan abon yang ada di supermarket.

… Lupakan.

**INIRATEDMAPAAN?** (Lempar piring)

Maafkan saya, sekali lagi! Ini memang _random_ banget! Ternyata ide _perv_- Ohok, ide _indah_ Parkuten tidak bisa meracuni batin dan nurani saya~! Demi apapun, saya masih suci! (Banyak bacot nih)

Bales _review_ deh!

**To: Crazy Crow**

_Giotto: "Crow-san, kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seekor ulat yang innocent hanya karena memakan cabe merah itu."_

_Hibari: "Apa maksudmu, Giotto."_

_Lupakan mereka yang di atas (Death glare dari G18)._

_Aaah, cabe merah buatan Hibari memang paling pedas kalau di tambah sambel cabe hijau buatan abang Alaude!_

_Review, onegai?_

**To: Aliagepyon**

_Ra-rating-nya sudah naik (Senyum mesu- maksud saya, senyum innocent)._

_Makasih buat pujiannya (Siapajugayangmuji)! Review, boleh lah (Gaya preman pasar)._

**To: Yukinaga Ezakiya**

_(Nadahin ember) Rating-nya sudah naik, Esmeralda… (Ini efek nonton telenovela)_

_Review?_

**To: Ran Hirano**

_**KENAPA KAMU IKUTAN REVIEW? KAMU KAN YANG NULIS BAGIAN**__ (Sensor)._

_Baru sadar, ternyata kamu… (Siapin borgol-?-)_

_Ya sudah deh, Review ya, Ran-chan… (Senyum sadistik)_

… Ini kenapa.

Kenapa aku selalu menjadi sasaran ke-_pervert_-an Parkuten dan Ran-_chan_…

Mengenai Ran-_chan_, sudah jelas kan. Dia ini merupakan _partner in crime_ yang membantu fic ini naik _rating_, dari awal. Dan, sesuai permintaan Ran-_chan_, dia ingin di jelaskan tentang pembuatan _rated M_ di _note_ ini.

Kalau Parkuten, dia ini Casey Park yang berganti _user name_. Dan entah kenapa, dia selalu di anggap _seme_ oleh setiap orang. Atau setidaknya, saya yang beranggapan demikian (Di timpuk novel _rated M_)

_By the way_, maafkan ke-gaje-an _chapter_ ini. Tambahan pula, ternyata kurang _panas_. Humor pun hilang. Dan jika ada _typo_ yang bertebaran, saya mohon maaf. Maklum, mata saya sudah kehilangan batas normal (Eh curcol).

… Ini aneh.

Ya sudah, _review_ beserta segenap krunya amat di terima untuk masukan.

_Flame_ beserta segenap familinya tidak di perkenankan memasuki kotak _review_. Terima kasih.

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


End file.
